finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Garb
.]] The '''Black Garb' (くろしょうぞく Kuroshouzoku), also known as Black Costume, Dark Gear and Ninja Suit, is a recurring Clothing in the series. It is a high-rank armor used by weaker melee characters and jobs. It usually grants, as well as the Defense bonus, bonuses related to Speed and physical power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Black Garb is a powerful light armor worn by the Thief class. It grants a bonus of 10 Agility and increases Strength by 1, Weight by 2, and Defense by 40. Two can be found in the Whisperwind Cove. Final Fantasy II The Black Garb, known as the Ninja Suit in the ''Origins release, is one of the most powerful armors in the game, and the most powerful light armor. It grants a bonus of 10 Agility and +40 Defense. One is found in the Cave of Mysidia, and another in the Dreadnought ''Final Fantasy III The Black Garb is an armor that slightly increases Agility and Vitality when worn. in the DS version and and gives Agility and Evasion in the NES version. It can be bought and found in Amur, and costs 3,800 gil in the NES version and 5,000 in the Nintendo DS version. It can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Monk, Ranger, Thief, Black Belt and Ninja. Final Fantasy IV The Black Garb is Edge's best armor, which grants him a 3 Agility bonus. It also provides 24 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, 60 Evasion, and 8 Magic Evasion. It can be found in the Lunar Subterrane. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Garb returns as an armor, providing 3 Agility, 34 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, 60 Evasion, and 7 Magic Evasion. It is found in the tenth floor of The Depths. Final Fantasy V The Black Garb, or Dark Gear, is the fourth strongest light armor in the game. It grants +17 Defense, +2 Magic Defense, +1 Strength, +3 Weight, and +1 Agility. It can be bought for 9,000 gil at Great Sea Trench and Phantom Village, and one is found in the Pyramid of Moore. Final Fantasy VI The Black Garb, or Dark Gear, is an high-rank clothing available in Maranda or Jidoor in the World of Ruin. It provides +68 Defense, +46 Magic Defense, and +6 Speed, and can be used by Sabin, Locke, Shadow, Gau, Gogo, and Setzer. It costs 13,000 gil. Final Fantasy IX The Dark Gear is one of the best clothes in the game, and it grants a bonus of 3 to Spirit and has 37 Defense. It teaches the abilities Clear Headed and Jelly. I can be worn by Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, Quina, Eiko and Amarant and can be bought at the Black Mage Village on disc 4 for 16,300 gil, or stolen from Garland. Final Fantasy XII The Black Garb is a robe that increases Speed by 3 and Magick Power by 6. It can be bought in Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress for 4,900 gil. It can also be obtained (alongside a Black Cowl) through the Bazaar by selling four pieces of Fine Wool, five Fire Magicites and two Tanned Tyrant Hides. The package unlocked is called "Ninja Garb," and costs 8,330 gil. It is unlocked on the License Board for 30 LP on Mystic Arm. 6 license. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Black Garb can be worn by White Mage, Red Mage and Black Mage. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Black Garb is one of Vaan's armors and provides +54 Defense and +36 Magick Defense. It is obtained as a reward for completing mission 6-4. It can also be bought at the shop in Chapter 8 for 7,600 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Black Garb, known as Black Costume in the PlayStation version, is the strongest armor available on Outfitters. It grants the wearer immunity to Stop and +100 HP. It can be bought after the storyline battle 39 for 12,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Dark Gear grants the wearer immunity to Stop and teaches the Weapon Def+ ability to the Sage job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Black Garb returns as an armor in the sequel, teaching Defense Up to the Sage job. It can be bought for 1700 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar by using a Quality Hide, Emperor Scale, and Giant Feather. Black Garb also nullifies Stop and provides +2 Evasion and Speed, +3 Resistance, and +35 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Black Garb is a level 85 robe that provides 79 Defense and costs 4,224 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Called Black Robe in the game, but Tristam's armor looks like a Black Garb. It protects against Fatal attacks. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Black Garb is level 69 clothing that raises HP by 1,921. It can be traded for at the shop for 16,530 gil, a Power Vest, three Diablos's Wings and a Yellow Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Black Garb returns as a level 60 Clothing that provides +2246 HP, +29 Bravery, -1 Defense, and +40% Stage Defense. It can be obtained by trading 83,850 Gil, Power Vest, Troian Fabric, and x5 Reaper's Dream. Gallery Category:Armor